Matters of magic and Mischeif
by Sean pizza
Summary: This may not have any sequels, other chapters, or remakes, but it' just another idea that was swimming around in my head that I wanted to get out. Male Emboar X Female Lopunny.
When did it all start? Well, yesterday actually. It's funny how something can turn into what feels like nothing in a day. I guess that's just the rules where I come from. Anyway, you didn't come for rules, you came for a story, and boy are you in for a treat.

Once upon a time, both long, and not so long ago, depending on which way you look at it, there was a cafe. This cafe was the most popular in the town that almost everybody went to it to drink coffee each Sunday morning. They'd all wake up in their beds and think, "Urg, I need a sip of coffee to get me into the day". Even unless you were a kid, or someone who didn't like coffee, you still would love to go where the locals all had smiles on their faces, where the halls were filled with laughter and where the scent of chocolate, and lemon tea wafted through the air sweeter than the sugar.

It's a perfect picture. How can there be a story in this? A story needs to have a problem, and it seems that nothing could go wrong in a magnificent place like this. But of course, every rose has it's thorns.

The bell on the door chimed as a mysterious Pokemon in a black cloak strode through the door and right up to the counter. They made such a loud entrance that people cared less if the coffee spilled on their jeans. They then suddenly tossed a coin right into the head of the bartender. She barked at them, shouting words of hate and confusion, but she stopped when they spoke back to her. She then took the Pokemon back outside and around the outside of the building. Being a 17 year-old waitress getting paid barely more than the pigs, curiosity and mischief always flowed through my veins.

Out the back I walked, quietly trudging through the morning snow hoping not to get caught. They enter into the toilets and barracaed the doors with a wheelbarrow. "They're probably just gonna have a roll in the hay." I think to myself as I walk off in disappointment. I knew that I shouldn't have found anything special, but I'm still annoyed that the wonder crawls back into the shadows.

I wait a few more tables until everyone but one Electabuzz leaves the Cafe. They walk up to me and ask me if I have seen the manager. I say that she went out the back to the toilets with another, so he'll have to wait. "Okay. I don't have much more time so just give this note to her." He says handing me a scroll wrapped in a ribbon. As curious and excited as I was to see what was inside it, I left it as it was and thanked the Pokemon for his note.

I pack up my work clothes, slip on my dress, and walk out over to the toilets. I knock thrice on the door and say: "Hey Mary, I know you're kinda...busy, but a guy in a fancy suit wanted to give you this note." Sliding the scroll under the stall door.

I wait for a response from her, but nobody talks. Even a: "Piss off Jewel" or a: "What the heck is it now? I'm not in the mood for talking" Is something I would have liked to hear, but all that's here is the silence and the stench.

I look under the stall door where I slid the note under, to see it still laying down there. Is she playing some sort of prank on me? Because I never saw her come back into the Cafe or just leave, so she must be in here. I risk accidentally getting a glance at her "curtains" and slide myself under the door. Nobody is there. "Mary?" I call out. Only to have the buzzing of flies fill the air. "Mary!?" I shout out even louder, but nobody spoke a word.

"Miss, what are you doing here?" A voice calls out from behind me. I turn around to see an Emboar holding some kind of device in his hand. "I'm just looking for my boss. Who are you?" "I doubt you're gonna find your boss here, go home miss." "N-no, I have to give her this note!" "Miss, I am now demanding that you leave the restroom, this is a crime scene." "I am not leaving until I find my boss. And stop calling me miss, It makes me feel like a grinch." "I don't care, leave now!" "Why? Why is this a crime scene?"

*BWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!*

That sound burst through my ears like a pin in a balloon. "Because, ma'am, someone has summoned a demon."

"Don't turn around, and speak very quietly." "Why?" I reply in nervousness. "Just, walk very, very slowly towards me, don't turn around, focus only on my face." "W-why?" "Graaaaaaoooooooof!" A monstrous voice echoes from behind me. I think I'll agree not to turn around.

I walk slowly towards him, as he holds out his hand to me. His eyes keep looking behind me, then back to my face. I feel something wet slap against my back as another groan echoes through the room. "What was t-that? W-w-what's going on-n? It feels c-cold." I say almost screaming my head off. "Just ignore it, just a couple more steps. You can make it." Shivers run down my spine and every hair stands up on my body. I could not think of a time that I could be more terrified in my life. One last step, and I make it to the Emboar. "Okay, now I need you to be calm." "W-why? W-w-what's b-be..." "Don't worry about that. Okay, now cover your eyes with your hands slowly. Don't ask, just do it."

I follow his orders, fearing to die if I do anything else. I feel hands touch my sides and hold me. "Now, you're going to hear a couple of disturbing sound, but just run whatever happens. Okay?" "Okay."

I feel myself being thrown through the air and landing in a pile of snow. I hear the slashing of claws, the gnashing of teeth and roars louder than an elephant. I pick myself up and run away as fast as I can. I don't care what it was anymore, I'm just glad I'm okay.

After running back into my apartment, I pant out spit and fall onto the floor. "Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit, holy shit, holy shit." My mouth blabbers out as I lay on the floor in fright. No...no, what am I doing? I need to go back, I need to make sure that he's okay. Come on Jewel, where's your courage?

Out of the door I rush down the street, make a right, and run back to the Cafe's toilets, only to find in in flames. The whole toilets have burned up into a pile of ash. All that remains is a Gigantic hole, with a blue glow emitting from it. I stare cautiously into the hole, to see a sea of colours flowing down the dirt. What does a curious, frightened, confused, dazzled and anxious teenage Lopunny do when I come across this? I jump in.


End file.
